Mi Historia En Hogwarts
by CLTRoth19
Summary: Todos nos hemos imaginado como seria ir a Hogwarts eso es esta historia para mi, sin romance aun, me voy a enfocar en amistades y aventuras. Aun no tengo nada planeado para este fic lo escribiré conforme yo crea sea conveniente, espero que les guste. -TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A WARNER BROS. Y A JK. ROWLING-


Harry y Ron apenas estaban acomodándose cuando George y Fred irrumpieron en el cuarto con una gran noticia –Hay una chica nueva- dijeron los dos al unisonó , Harry y Ron no entendían porque esto era algo nuevo cada año llegaban nuevos de primero a Harry y a Ron les había tocado ser uno de esos hace ya dos años –¿Una chica nueva?-dijo ron confuso –¿No hay cada año chicas nuevas?- dijo Harry – Esta es diferente ella es nueva pero va en su curso- explico George –¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Harry, -Parece que esta chica estaba en otra escuela pero fue expulsada- ¿hay otras escuelas? se pregunto Harry mentalmente quien pese a haberse familiarizado con el mundo mágico desde ya hace mucho tiempo aun seguía teniendo varias preguntas. -¿Porque fue expulsada?- pregunto Ron,- Nadie lo sabe-dijo Fred muy emocionado-y no solo eso ella es una de las chicas mas lindas en la escuela-, los cuatro querían continuar charlando pero ya era hora de bajar a cenar, pronto anunciarían las casas de los de primer año.

Ya en el salón Harry y Ron se encontraron con Hermione, los tres se sentaron y guardaron silencio mientras el sombrero asignaba las casas de todos los nuevos estudiantes 16 se unieron a Gryfindor, y justo cuando todos estaban más que listos para empezar el festín Dumbledore hablo-Howarts les da la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos compañeros , Antes de empezar el festín de Bienvenida Quiero Anunciar algo, Este año una nueva compañera ah sido transferida por cuestiones personales...-Justo en ese momento entro una chica, todos se le quedaron viendo y pocos seguían escuchando las palabras del profesor. Su cabello rojo sangre con mechones negros daba la impresión de rebeldía ella entrecerraba los ojos pero podías distinguir sus ojos azules. Wow pensaron Harry y Ron, Ella fruncía levemente el ceño y todos murmuraban en el comedor, -ya habiendo explicado la situación de la señorita Gabrielle Addison, Espero que todos sean capases de darle una calurosa bienvenida y le ayuden lo mas que puedan, dado que la señorita Addison es nueva aquí a ella también se le asignara una casa, la chica no parecía darle mucha importancia y de echo parecía estar molesta por algo, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que el sombrero había sido colocado en su hermosa cabeza pero aun no había ningún resultado después de mucho tiempo la profesora Macgonagall supo que no iba a tener resultado y decidió elegirle una casa ella misma pero el profesor Dumbledore le interrumpió después de un tiempo llegaron a un acuerdo la chica no podía estar en ninguna casa en especifico la chica dormiría en Slytherin Tomaría clases con Ravenclaw, comería con Hufflepuff y participaría y conviviría en todos los eventos sociales con Gryfindor, Los alumnos en todo el comedor se preguntaban a que se debería esto pero los maestros no se lo explicarían.

George y Fred sentían una gran decepción en cuanto a la situación de la chica-nueva Pero estaban alegres de que al menos tendrían tiempo para charlar con ella, el resto del camino hacia los dormitorios Hermione parecía estar molesta y muy ocupada discutiendo internamente consigo misma para participar en la conversación así que Ron y Harry se la pasaron hablando de la chica nueva y preguntándose él porque no la habrían asignado a una casa en especifico, pero cuando llegaron a sus respectivos dormitorios estaban muy cansados para charlar así que se limitaron a dormir.

Este es mi primer fic y pues…. Sé que no está bueno, no soy la mayor fan de Harry Potter pero me gusta y pensé en hacer un fic de Harry Potter, debe de tener bastantes errores pero bueno. está historia no va a ser de amor, esta es la historia de lo que me gustaría decir yo en Howarts obviamente no quería que mi estancia en Howarts fuera normal digo básicamente todo se trata de Harry y nunca de alguien más, pero no creo que vaya a emparejarme con algún personaje en específico aun, me interesa más escribir sobre mis aventuras imaginarias, tal vez si este fic le gusta a mucha gente podría considerar escribir un fic que se centre en el próximo libro ósea el cuarto donde los personajes se vuelven mas románticos pero por ahora me voy a enfocar en aventuras Gracias por favor dejen Reviews y espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
